Forecast Dark Horizons With a Chance of Showers
by Red Witch
Summary: So where did the Brotherhood disappear to during 'Dark Horizons? The XMansion of course to help themselves to free food and catch up on the news!


**X-Men Evolution Characters? Don't own 'em! Well when I saw Dark Horizons I was surprised that the Brotherhood boys were not on that little expedition to Egypt! So where were they all this time? Well…**

**Forecast: Dark Horizons With a Chance of Showers**

"Okay let me see if I get this straight," Todd blinked. "Risty was really Mystique posing as Rogue's friend so she could spy on her. Then Rogue's powers go haywire and in the process exposed Mystique. This really sends Rogue over the edge and nearly gets her killed. Then Mystique somehow hooks up with this Mesmero guy who brainwashes Rogue as soon as she recovers from her little incident and had her steal not only our powers, but Magneto and his gang and all you X-Men?" 

"That's right," Jamie nodded. Jamie, Todd, Fred and Lance were in the X-Men's kitchen. 

"Man it's getting so you can't trust nobody no more!" Todd groaned. "But why?" 

"Toad didn't you pay attention during the briefing?" Lance asked.

"Not really," Todd shook his head. "Once I learned we weren't going I was kinda preoccupied."

"You mean drooling over Wanda don't you?" Lance groaned. 

Fred made a sandwich. "Well to recap, it's to stop this Apocalypse guy from getting out of his prison. To be honest though I don't know why, I mean he is a mutant too."

"Yeah you think it would make more sense for Magneto to try to recruit him or something," Todd scratched his head as he downed some more food. 

"Something tells me this guy is more used to giving orders rather than taking them," Lance told them. "And Magneto doesn't want the competition if I know him." 

"Jamie what are you doing here?" Tabitha walked in. Amara was with her. 

"Calm down Tabby," Todd said. "We're just chewing the fat."

"Not to mention everything else in sight," Tabitha wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

"It's bad enough you guys ruined Scott and Jean's graduation but do you have to eat all our food too?" Amara snapped. 

"Hey we're hungry," Lance defended. "Next time one of your teammates attacks us during breakfast we'll keep your schedules in mind." 

"Come on Jamie let's go," Tabitha steered Jamie out of the kitchen. "You should know better than to talk to these morons."

"Yeah he could end up living with us and wrecking our house," Lance told her. Tabitha and Amara walked out of the kitchen in a huff. 

"Geeze where did she get that attitude from all of the sudden?" Todd grumbled. "It ain't like she wasn't one of us before or something!" 

"Ah forget about it Toad," Lance waved. "She ain't our problem no more. Good riddance! Kept stealing my jeep and wrecking the house." 

"Why are we hanging around here in X-Geek Hotel anyway?" Todd grumbled. 

"Two words Toad," Fred grinned as he grabbed an armload of food out of the refrigerator. "Free food."

"You have a point," Todd grinned. He shot out his tongue and downed a whole bag of chips. "Yum!" 

"Personally I think we're here because Magneto wanted to annoy us some more," Lance casually grabbed an apple and started to eat it. 

"No," Wanda said as she walked in. "We're here because Magneto wants us all together in case of an emergency. We're the backup team in case something goes wrong." 

"You actually bought that line?" Lance looked at her. "Face it Wanda, they didn't think we could cut it."

"Well then how do you explain Wanda?" Todd pointed at her. "She's more powerful than any of us!" 

"Simple," Wanda folded her arms. "Father left me behind so I can keep an eye on you bozos." 

"And how were you accomplishing this from the other side of the mansion?" Lance snickered. "What were you doing anyway?" 

"Just watching some TV," Wanda shrugged. "Nothing on though. Just that Principal Kelly guy complaining about how mutants ruin everything and that it's time that humans take a stand against mutants."

"Aw that guy's always been full of hot air," Fred waved. "What's he gonna do about it? Pass a law against us?" 

"Yeah what really gets me is that we got left out of all the action," Lance growled. "More experienced team members my butt!"

"Yeah if that's true why'd they let that Ice kid go?" Todd asked. 

"You're right," Lance nodded. "I remember the last mission he screwed up. Set off that stupid alarm system in Area 51!"

"Well I guess with Daniels out of the picture they needed another X-Geek to round out the squad," Todd shrugged. 

"Well look at the bright side," Fred told them as he ate a sandwich. "At least we have the afternoon off from Pietro. I can't believe Magneto actually took him. He's been around just as long as the rest of us and he hasn't exactly been on a winning streak either!" 

"Yeah and he only got to go because he begged so much and annoyed his old man into letting him go," Lance scoffed. 

"Which is another good reason for me to stay behind," Wanda said. "Some peace and quiet for a change!" 

"Amen to that!" Todd nodded. 

"Well that was a fun day," They heard Pietro's voice. 

"You have a strange idea of fun," Scott could be heard next. 

"So much for peace and quiet," Lance sighed as Pietro, Scott, Bobby, and Remy walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Remy grumbled. "You didn't have to baby sit Wolverine and Sabertooth all day and keep them from killing each other." 

"Sounds like somebody had a lot of fun," Lance said sarcastically.

"Don't you have anything better to do than sit around here doing nothing but eat all our food?" Scott snapped. 

"Hey we had a busy day, right Toad?" Fred asked. 

"Well let's see," Todd made a mental checklist. "Ruin Scott and Jean's graduation at one, we did that. Come over here at two to listen to a bunch of stuff that didn't make any sense. Hang around here all day waiting for a call for help that never came as well as listen to the junior X-Geek squad complain. That was exhausting. My nerves are shot." 

"You should be shot," Scott muttered. 

"Where's Magneto?" Wanda asked. 

"He's conferring with Beast about some of the technology we found," Scott told them. "As soon as that's over you guys are free to leave!" 

"Gladly!" Lance huffed at him. "So what did happen exactly? What? Don't tell me the great X-Men and the mighty Magneto and amazing Acolytes didn't save the day?" 

They looked uncomfortable. "Well…we got Rogue back," Bobby admitted. "And we did kick a lot of ancient Egyptian robot butt!"

"Ancient Egyptian robots?" Lance looked at him. "Okay what happened? Start at the beginning!" 

Scott looked like he was debating whether or not to say anything when Pietro spoke up. "Well it's like this, we were running around this tomb and stuff fighting these stone guys but they weren't really stone. They were some kind of robots. Seems that Apocalypse got his hands on some really cool technology that's even beyond what we have. And inside was this spaceship thingy. I helped find it of course." 

"Before or after you ditched us and left us to fend for ourselves?" Scott snapped. "You nearly got us killed!" 

"Big surprise," Wanda rolled her eyes. 

"Ha!" Lance scoffed. "Look is this Apocalypse guy loose or what?"

"Yeah," Scott grumbled. "He got away." 

"And he's got this technology that's really powerful?" Todd asked. "And he can use it for who knows what? Like taking over the planet and stuff? "

"Got it in one," Pietro admitted. 

"And that Mesmero dude?" Fred asked.

"Gone," Remy growled. "He slipped away too." 

"How about Rogue?" Lance asked, not really wanting to admit he was somewhat concerned about her. 

"She's in the infirmary," Scott said softly. "Jean and Ororo are looking after her. She's very weak. And really confused."

"Well no wonder," Remy frowned. "Two possessions in about a month? That would confuse anybody!" 

"What happened to Mystique just out of curiosity?" Todd asked. 

"She got double crossed," Remy told him. "Got turned into stone."

"Oh well at least it wasn't a total loss," Fred said cheerfully. Everyone looked at him. "What?" 

"So you guys ended up blowing it anyway without our help huh?" Todd smirked.

"I'm afraid your assessment is correct," Xavier sighed as he wheeled in. "We failed. And because of that, the world as we know it will change forever." 

Lance cocked an eyebrow and looked at them. "Again?" 


End file.
